


The Jealousy's Evening

by hungrydean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dean is Bad at Feelings, F/M, First Kiss, Jealous Castiel, M/M, Minor Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed, it ok though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 06:25:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10270268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungrydean/pseuds/hungrydean
Summary: Today wasn’t Castiel’s favorite day. The past few days hadn’t been his favorite day. A lot of things were currently not okay and all he could do was fake a smile and get on with school, with life.It wasn’t that he was allowed to complain - in the end Dean had never been his in the first place. But seeing him kiss Lisa… it hurt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for the anon who sent in this amazing prompt, thank you!

Today wasn’t Castiel’s favorite day. The past few days hadn’t been his favorite day. A lot of things were currently not okay and all he could do was fake a smile and get on with school, with life.   
It wasn’t that he was allowed to complain - in the end Dean had never been his in the first place. But seeing him kiss Lisa… it hurt. It hurt seeing them together, so close and happy. 

Of course, Castiel didn’t have any feelings for Dean, he was just upset that he was losing his best friend. They had been close for a long time, stayed over at each other’s houses a lot, slept in the same bed, shared clothes and did everything together. They were inseparable, until Dean started dating Lisa. 

For Castiel it had been out of nowhere when Dean had told him he and Lisa were a thing. At first, he’d just been slightly annoyed, but when days passed he began to realize how much it influenced him and his friendship with Dean. Way more than he wanted to admit. 

He just wanted the old Dean back, spend time with him doing nothing- hang out on the roof and talk about school or Dean’s father being a dick and Gabriel who’d stolen from the candy shop. That was ages ago and Cas was probably never getting that back.

Dean never wanted to hang out and ‘do nothing’, had not once suggested to take a ride with the Impala and watch the sunset while sipping beer as they sat on the hood of the car. The only thing that was the same, were them staying over at each other’s houses, doing homework together and their movie night on Friday. 

At least, Castiel thought.

He had been looking forward to a little time with Dean alone because he just missed him a lot. It would maybe be a little awkward too, but he could live with that. 

So when he got into Dean’s house, he’d been in a pretty good mood- until he saw Lisa’s coat hanging on the rack he always hung his own.   
Of course. He could’ve known she would be there.

A lump in his throat made it hard to breathe, but he didn’t leave. He was not giving away his place with Dean this easily. He hung his jacket and checked his phone to see how much battery it had, suddenly thinking he might need it. After a few deep breaths, he entered the familiar living room. It felt so comfortable to be here, but the view of Lisa curled up under Dean’s arm ruined it all. Castiel’s eyes suddenly stung.

“Heya Cas,” Dean smiled widely at him. “You ready?”  
“Of course.” He answered without meeting his eyes and sat down on the other couch, not next to Dean like he normally would.   
To hide he was upset, he changed the subject. “What are we watching?”

“Star Wars. Lisa’s never seen it, can you believe that?”

Castiel totally could. 

“Unbelievable.” 

It was really difficult to ignore Dean and Lisa while also pretending to be fine. He’d seen the movie so many times and he wasn’t against watching it, but it couldn’t distract him enough from the couple on his other side. They’d decided that Lisa actually seeing the movie was less important than tasting each other’s tongue. Castiel felt like he was in the beginning of a really crappy porn movie. When Dean’s hand slipped under Lisa’s T-shirt, Castiel decided it was enough. He pretended to choke on his coke, which made both Dean and Lisa look up and realize he was still there. 

It was the worst movie night of his life. He’d never wanted Star Wars to be short but was extremely glad when the credits began rolling. He had to endure endless sounds of kissing and Lisa’s giggling mixed with Dean’s soft, soothing voice making shivers run over Castiel’s own spine. They even got into a little tickle fight together. He couldn’t text Charlie because she was working, so he’d been stuck there on his own. 

The best thing about the night was the fact Lisa was not staying over. He cleaned up the glasses and bowl of crisps as Dean said goodbye to Lisa. Castiel just thought that ‘saying goodbye’ normally wouldn’t take minutes of kissing and touching when Dean got into the kitchen. 

He stretched out so his shirt lifted and his bare stomach showed. Castiel quickly looked away.   
“You wanna go sleep? I’m exhausted.” He said as he hid a yawn. Cas quickly looked away.   
Fuck, he was so cute when he did that and - wait, no, he did not have a crush on Dean. The idea was absolutely ridiculous.   
“Sure.” He said, trying to sound happy. He met Dean’s gaze for a second and faked a smile. “Let’s go.”

Dean chatted on about small things like he normally would while they took off their clothes. Cas had seen Dean in boxers many times and Dean had seen him, but it suddenly felt awkward and exposed. He was cold, too.   
“Cas?” Dean saying his name suddenly got through.  
“Hm?” He asked, already shifting over to the wall side of the large bed.   
“You okay? You’re- quiet.”  
“I’m fine,” he said way too fast and pushed the sheets away. “Just tired.”  
“Yeah, me too.” Dean said and went to turn off the lights. 

Cas felt him shift in bed next to him. His warm leg brushed against Castiel’s and he could hear his calm, deep breath. He was close, so close, and it hurt that he couldn’t reach for him.   
“Mr. Crowley really got it out on Kevin today, didn’t he?” Dean muttered, voice rough and low.   
Castiel didn’t answer. Normally, they lay in bed and talked until one of them fell asleep. It had happened plenty of times that either was still talking, then realized that the other had already been asleep for a while. But Cas couldn’t fool Dean into thinking he had already fallen asleep in a matter of seconds. Dean continued to talk. “Was kinda funny, though, when he knew the answer and Mr. Crowley was obviously annoyed.”  
“Yeah.” 

Cas couldn’t keep the image of Dean’s hand on Lisa’s stomach out of his mind. It didn’t leave him, the way they’d kissed and moved like they were meant to be one. He felt his eyes sting with tears and was glad it was dark so Dean didn’t notice.   
“Sammy’s really adorable about the whole dating-Eileen thing. Whenever I mention her, he blushes and tells me to shut up.”  
“Cute.”

Cas tried so hard to think of more things to say that weren’t awkward or rude. If you don’t have anything nice to say, don’t say anything at all.   
This whole thing, it would pass. The envy and anger, his desperation for Dean. Eventually, they’d be able to sleep like this again without Cas wanting to touch him, wanting to reach for his hand and pin it down next to his head, kissing him breathless, showing him that he was way more than Lisa. Cas disgusted of his own thoughts.   
Dean had decided to be quiet as well, since Castiel obviously didn’t want to talk. He wasn’t his normal him, Castiel couldn’t hide it, but Dean didn’t ask about it. He probably would later.   
They lay in silence while Cas stared into nothing and tried not to touch Dean. 

Minute after minute passed, until after nearly half an hour, Cas decided he couldn’t do it anymore. He was leaving, right now. Lying next to Dean was nothing but torture and he’d rather be at home in his own bed, where he could cry out loud. He didn’t know if Dean was already asleep, but he’d try to not make a lot of noise even though he had to crawl over Dean to get out of the bed. 

He got up and began shifting over towards Dean. He put one leg over his body, resting it on the side of the bed and shifted his weight. As he was about to put his other leg over him as well, Dean suddenly grabbed his wrist, startling Cas. For a moment, he froze mid-action, straddling Dean in the dark. 

“Cas…” It was enough time for Dean to reach up and somehow blindly pressing their lips together in the dark. As soon as he realized Cas wasn’t kissing back, he let go though his hand was still around Cas’ wrist.   
“What the _hell_ , Dean?!”  
Cas pulled his arm away and shifted out of the bed. He stumbled towards the wall and slammed the on the light. Dean had just kissed him. Not the other way around, Dean had actually leaned up and kissed him full on his lips. 

“Cas, I- I…  _fuck_ , I- you… I thought you…”  
“You thought I what?” Cas snapped, turning around. His anger had finally reached the top, and it all spew out like fire. Dean sat up in nothing but his batman boxers, staring wide-eyed at his best friend. “You thought you could just kiss me? Didn’t you have enough tongue today?!”   
“What- no, I…”  
“I don’t know how you see me, but I’m not here to satisfy your needs when your girlfriend isn’t enough!”  
“Listen, I-”  
“No! You listen!” Cas snatched his jeans from the floor, getting them on hurriedly. “I don’t know what you think I am, or how pathetic, but I’m not- not this-” He searched for his shirt, angry because his words were faltering.   
“If you want to cheat on your stupid girlfriend, fine, I felt like you two were quite satisfied but apparently you’re too good for her and you needed more- news flash, I’m not a slut!” He got on his shirt and hurried to the door. 

“Cas!” Dean yelled, but Cas was running down the stairs and tried to remember where he’d taken off his shoes. As he slipped one one, tears were streaming down his face. He didn’t know when he started crying. “How dare you say- I’m not… you’re not… she isn’t- I don’t think you’re a slut!” 

“Oh really?” Cas’ voice hit on as he got up, one shoe still in his hand. “Then why d-did y… why’d you kiss me?” His voice broke. He grabbed his jacket and rushed past Dean, who tried to hold him back. But Cas already opened the front door and stood outside, still with one shoe in his hand.   
“Come back! Please, Cas I-”  
“Stay away from me. Go back inside!” Cas sobbed, trying to put on his shoe as he ran away, as far from Dean as possible.                                    

 

* * *

 

Ignoring Dean wasn’t as difficult as he thought at first. He just walked everywhere with Charlie and acted like Dean wasn’t saying his name or calling him over to sit next to him. 

He was lost in his thoughts most of the time anyways. He tried to ignore everything Dean did, not see him, especially not because he didn’t want to see him together with Lisa. Castiel hadn’t spoken to Dean since he’d ran away from him that Friday. Charlie said he should maybe talk to him, but Cas wasn’t ready for that yet. He didn’t know what he wanted to say to him anyways. If Dean preferred Lisa so much, he shouldn’t try and get Cas too. 

He stood outside in the sunny spring air, the end of their school day filled with singing birds and bright sunlight warming up their faces.   
Cas walked with Charlie towards the edge of the square in front of their school, talking about their chemistry experiment. He didn’t hear his name being called until he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

“Cas! Hey, wait!” 

He turned around to stand face to face with Dean. He was out of breath and looking at Cas with desperation. “Jeez, I’ve been trying to talk to you all day.”  
Charlie took a few steps back, obviously not sure whether to leave Cas alone or stay. 

“Well, maybe I don’t want to talk to you. Thought you’d get the-”

“I broke up with Lisa.” Dean interrupted. 

Cas, who’d been about to brush Dean’s hand off and walk away, frowned.

“You what?”

Dean seemed to be glad he got Castiel’s attention.   
“I broke up with Lisa. Saturday. I- Cas… I don’t wanna…” He looked around, obviously uncomfortable with their position. But Castiel was about to step away again.   
“Listen. I know this sounds stupid but I’ve liked you for a very long time, but I pushed it away because you never got my hints- and then later when you had that thing with Meg, I… I felt like I had no chance. So I tried to move on and… And I really thought I liked Lisa but I realized that it wasn’t the same.” 

His hand slid from Cas’ shoulder towards his lower arm, and Castiel let it stay there. “I was so confused, but when you were with us Friday-” Dean turned red and lowered his voice. “I was kinda trying to make you jealous. That’s rude, I know, but…”

“But that’s how you are.” Cas filled in. He tried not to smile, though it was difficult. It was really hard to be angry at someone who just confessed they liked you. He tried, anyways. “A rude, egoistic, stupid asshole who doesn’t think twice.” 

Maybe Dean knew him too well, because he smiled vaguely.   
“That pretty much sums it up, yeah.” His face got serious again. “I mean it, Cas, I- it wasn’t just ‘a thing’ for me. I really like you.”  
Cas felt his cheeks warm up to a deep shade of red.  

It suddenly dawned on him that people were watching. Not just Charlie, also people who were on their way home who passed two guys standing in the middle of the path, bags dropped by their side. Dean didn’t seem to mind anymore. He slid his hand even lower, fingers brushing over his wrist before he took his hand. Castiel had one moment to decide, then kept their hands together. 

Dean stepped closer and slowly slid his thumb over Cas’ knuckles.    
“I- I even told Lisa about it… She said she saw it coming.” He smiled again, shy and unsure. “Guess I’m pretty obvious.”   
“I never noticed,” Cas confessed.

Dean raked his bottom lip with his teeth, which distracted Castiel for a moment. 

“I’m sorry it went this way- didn’t want to mess up our first kiss like that.”   
Castiel saw Charlie grinning from his side, some other people standing around as well. He’d rather ask them to leave, but he had more important things to do now.   
“Guess we have to… do that over, then.” He suggested.   
“You got a point.” Dean grinned as he leant in. Just before his lips met Cas’, he wrapped his arm around his waist. “I’ve always wanted to-”  
He silenced himself and Cas willingly kissed back, ignoring cheers from some annoying students at their side. This time, they didn’t pull away scared and surprised, but he gently kissed Cas’ lips until the latter pulled away with a soft sigh. 

“You okay?” Dean muttered with their foreheads resting together, gently squeezing his hand.   
Castiel nodded. This morning he’d been an entire mess, but now he couldn’t be happier. 

“Can we go to your place? It’s a little less… crowded.” 

Dean nodded. He took both their bags and slid his arm around Castiel’s waist.   
Cas gave Charlie an apologetic look, but she just grinned like she won the lottery and held up her thumb, winking.

 


End file.
